


Holiday Party

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Ensemble Characters - Freeform, Gen, General frivolity, M/M, Surprise Guests - Freeform, good vibes, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 23/25 Days of Christmas || Holiday PartyFinally time to show off those ugly sweaters and beautiful tamales.





	Holiday Party

"It seems I have to cancel suddenly," Hanzo said, arms crossed over his blue sweater, wool pulled taut over his shoulders. "I will not be able to go to the party. What a shame."

"Aw honey, you can’t mean that!" Jesse whined, holding his arms out pleadingly. Hanzo just turned his nose away from him, refusing to look at him or his tacky sweater.

"I cannot believe you own such a thing," Hanzo went on with a huff.

Jesse looked down at his sweater, the warm reds and golds a Christmas classic. The twining chains and small tree designs bordered the large letters BAMF in an arguably tasteful design. Though the dual pistol images on his hip bones may have ruined it a bit. Jesse peered back up at his pouting boyfriend before giving him a sly grin, "You’re just mad ‘cause you don’t like my belt buckle."

"It is garish and ridiculous!" Hanzo said, giving Jesse a half-hearted glare. "And now you plan to prance around a party—with me, no less—with a sweater to match it."

"Darlin’, you embarrassed of me?" Jesse wheedled, sashaying over to him. Hanzo didn’t budge except for a roll of his eyes.

"Only of your fashion sense."

"Now that cuts deep," he chuckled. Now toe-to-toe with each other, Hanzo couldn’t keep up the glare. Jesse had been going on about this party for days leading up to it. Apparently everyone was going to be there and he was beyond excited to show his boyfriend off. It was a big deal to be invited to the annual Reyes-Morrison get-together.

As much as Hanzo may have mourned his boyfriend’s shortcomings in fashion, the twinkle in his eyes was infectious. He sighed, knowing he had lost some imaginary battle, and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s scruffy jaw before smacking him on the stomach. "We must be going. I will not give a bad impression by being late."

Jesse chuckled, pulling on his heavy jacket, "Ain't no one to impress 'cept friends and family."

"Exactly. One of us must have some tact."

=x=x=x=

Hanzo and Jesse stood on the stoop of his parents' large house, shuffling their feet to loosen the snow. Jesse had one hand wrapped around Huckleberry's leash, the other caught in Hanzo's firm grip.

Hanzo readily could admit he was nervous.

He had met Jesse's parents once before and it seemed to have gone over well, judging by Jesse's recounts of the day.

But now he would be in a house full of people who knew and loved Jesse. He was deadly serious earlier when he said he didn't want to make a bad impression. He squeezed Jesse's hand a little tighter at the sound of approaching footsteps.

The door swung open, warmth and music and chatter flowing out into the cold.

"Look who's here!" Gabriel exclaimed, ushering the two in from the cold. Huckleberry dashed inside ahead of them, leash whipping out behind her. They could distantly hear Jack yell "my Christmas cutie!" from inside, and knew she was in good hands.

“Heya, Papí," Jesse grinned, pulling Hanzo into the house. He released his hand to return the big hug his father pulled him into. Hanzo took the moment to remove his coat and slide it onto a hanger in the closet.

"Hanzo." His attention turned back to find Gabriel, now free of the hug, holding a hand out to shake. Hanzo took the hand firmly. "Pleasure to see you again," Gabriel smiled.

"Likewise," Hanzo returned, not able to fight the small bow he gave. "Thank you for your help earlier, and for inviting myself and my brother to your party."

"Purely selfish, trust me," Gabriel laughed, slapping Jesse on the back. "Someone's gotta keep this kid out of trouble."

"Hey now--!" Jesse grumbled, indignant. Hanzo patted him lightly on the cheek, effectively silencing him.

Gabriel just gave him a look that seemed to say 'see what I mean?'

A few people were already situated around the living room, enjoying the small fire and festive music. An older woman was sitting in the armchair, laughing with a younger blonde woman who was petting Huckleberry fondly. Two men stood by the fireplace, one a hulking giant of a man and another with an impressive beard, their laughter equally boisterous as they conversed in… German?

Hanzo noted that all of them were dressed in a hideous assortment of holiday garb.

"Hey, y'all!" Jesse called out, gathering everyone's attention. They all greeted him warmly.

"Who's your friend?" A soft, accented voice asked. Hanzo immediately recognized her from the coffee shop.

"I am Hanzo, a pleasure to meet you all," he said with a short bow. Jesse wrapped an arm around his waist when he stood again.

"Ah, so this is the young man you are always daydreaming about," Ana chuckled. Jesse sputtered but didn't outright deny it.

"I will get us some drinks," Hanzo said with a smile, leaving Jesse to fend for himself for the moment.

Punch bowls and bottles were scattered across the kitchen island for perusal. Hanzo grabbed a beer for Jesse and poured himself a small glass of spiced wine. Jack was at the stove, piling steaming bundles high onto a plate.

He turned with a smile, "Hanzo! Good to see you again."

"You as well," Hanzo said earnestly. He set his drinks back down on the table. "Do you need assistance with those?" He asked, noting that there were two huge plates on the countertop by Jack's elbow.

"I could use an extra set of hands," Jack chuckled, handing one of the plates to Hanzo. "Thanks. Let's get these to the table."

In the living room, they set up a long table behind the sofa, different foods set up with little toothpick signs littered it. There were cheeses, salads, potatoes, and a selection of one-bite desserts that all smelled amazing.

The two plates took up the entire center of the table and gathered the attention of the present guests.

"Are those the tamales?" Angela asked, practically sliding off the arm of the sofa to get a better look.

"You bet your bippy they are!" Jesse crowed, rushing over to Hanzo's side. He snagged a plate and piled one tamale of each color onto it, handing it to his boyfriend. "Here, take these. They're amazing and you'll love 'em."

Hanzo blinked, taking Jesse's excitement in stride. "Are these your Christmas food you told me so much about?"

"Yes!" Jesse practically drooled, grabbing a couple for himself before the rest of the group could gather around.

Plates full, they situated themselves on the remainder of the couch, drinks retrieved from the kitchen. Jesse showed him how to open his tamales, unwrapping the husk from the warm masa inside. Hanzo took a bite of his first tamale, the green one.

_Oh..._

He had never tasted anything like this before. He peered inside, noting the shredded chicken and the green sauce it was smothered in, all with a bit of cheese to hold it together.

"Good huh?" Jesse smirked from beside him.

Hanzo looked him in the eye, licking some of the remaining sauce from his fork. "Delicious."

Jesse met his gaze for a moment before he glanced away, ears red, "Shoot..."

Hanzo finished the first tamale in record time, eager to start on the second.

The night carried on in good spirits, guests arrived at random intervals, bringing with them more plates of foods to try and a round of loud greetings. Most of them seemed to be friends of Jack and Gabriel’s from their military days, along with a few they’d picked up in recent years.

Plates cleared, the two reclined deeply into the plush couch, Jesse’s arm coming up to rest behind his boyfriend’s head. Hanzo had to admit, he was thoroughly impressed with the food. He would have to ask Jesse if he could snag a few tamales for home.

"So how did you and Jesse meet?" A voice asked. Hanzo glanced up to see Angela coming over to sit beside them. She was snacking on what looked like chocolate covered potato chips.

"At the coffee shop he works at," Hanzo replied, leaning into the arm on the sofa behind him.

"Yup!" Jesse beamed. "Wrote my number on his cup and couldn't believe my luck when he texted me."

Angela laughed, "I can't believe that worked! I've only ever seen that in movies."

Hanzo cleared his throat, "He won me over with hot chocolate."

She nodded in understanding, a quirked grin stuck on her face.

They chatted good-naturedly for a while. Hanzo learned that Angela was the veterinarian who helped Jesse take care of Huckleberry when she was just a puppy. Years ago, a younger Jesse had burst into the clinic with two huge men flanking him and a tiny scrap of life in his hands. She had helped him from that day on in making sure Huckleberry was well cared for and healthy.

Hanzo decided he liked her right then.

The party was in full swing in no time. Genji and Zenyatta arrived before long, showing off their own terrible sweaters and fawning over the food. The brothers tossed lighthearted jibes at each other, much to the amusement of the crowd, that was only disrupted by Zenyatta wafting a warm tamale under Genji’s nose.

Jesse and Gabriel were bantering in a dizzying mix of Spanish and English that Hanzo couldn’t hope to follow, both of them laughing and carefree.  Jack led a sort of pseudo-fashion-show partway through the evening, making everyone stand up and spin to show off their fashion disasters.

Hanzo actually won a small award for most tasteful outfit. Genji's gingerbread sweater-vest was the most atrocious.

For being a party with a house packed with friends and family, it was surprisingly easy for Hanzo to relax. Jesse had an arm looped over his shoulders, laughing with Gabriel and a man named Reinhardt.

He occasionally jumped into a conversation, but was content to relax against Jesse's side, listening to stories and banter.

_Ding-dong._

Huckleberry barked at the sound of the doorbell, running in a quick circle around the coffee table.

Jack looked around, confused. Everyone they had invited was present. He frowned at Gabriel, who gave him a shrug, before striding over to the front door. A few confused murmurs went around the room.

"Did we miss anybody?" Jesse asked aloud.

"I dunno, Jess," a voice called from the entryway, melodic and full of good cheer. From around the corner, still swathed in in her heavy jacket and earmuffs, walked Fareeha Amari.

She a gave a huge, toothy grin, "You miss me?"

"Fareeha!"

Ana gave a loud cry in Arabic, dashing over to envelope her daughter in an inescapable hug, both of them laughing with delight.

"Oh, my Fareeha!" Ana patted her cheeks, hesitant to let her go for even an instant. "How are you here? I thought your leave was denied!"

Fareeha's grin was nothing short of mischievous, "I lied!"

"You little—! Get over here!" Jesse hopped up from the couch, rushing at his friend. Ana sidestepped just as he picked her up in a bone-crushing hug, twirling her around.

Once released, Fareeha was ushered into the living room, free of coat and mitts. The crowd greeted her with raised glasses and loud cheers, passing her around for hugs.

Her gaze settled on Hanzo before long, prompting him to stand up and greet her with a firm shake of the hand. "So, you're Hanzo," she grinned. "I recognize you from the photos Jesse sent."

Flushed, Hanzo turned to shoot a quick glare to his boyfriend before turning back to the young airman. "I can only hope he sent the flattering ones."

She snickered, "Nope."

Hanzo let out a dramatic sigh.

"He wasn't wrong about you being crazy pretty, though!" Fareeha laughed.

"It's true, I am the pretty one."

"Alright, I think it's about time you rustled you up a plate of grub and quit buggin' my man." Jesse grumbled, hands sneaking around Hanzo's waist to pull him back, away from his teasing friend.

Luckily, Fareeha took the bait with shining eyes. "Did you guys make tamales?"

"It's not Christmas without 'em!" Gabriel laughed.

She whooped in delight and rushed to the festive spread, piling food onto a plate while her mother grabbed her a soda.

Jesse kept a hold of Hanzo, swaying gently to the Christmas music. "I like your friend," Hanzo eventually said, watching Fareeha and Genji laugh together, probably at his expense.

"Yeah?" Jesse squeezed his sides a bit. "Still can't believe she's here. Was sure I wasn't gonna see her for another few months at least."

Hanzo smiled, "An excellent Christmas surprise."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the other's closeness before Jesse let out a small groan in his ear. "Dammit. Now I sent her all that candy to Cairo for nothin'."

Hanzo's shoulders shook with repressed laughter. He patted at Jesse's hands sympathetically, knowing he was complaining over nothing. It was obvious he was delighted to have his friend back for the holiday.

Looking around at all the smiling faces and warmth filling the spacious home, Hanzo couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly lucky to be included into something like this. He breathed in deeply, slightly overwhelmed by it all for a moment. He leaned back further into Jesse's chest, savoring the warmth of the arms around him and the peace in his heart.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry these fics have been so late ;-; [[It's not even 2017 anymore orz]] But yeah, some stuff happened that kinda wrecked my creative vibes for a while, but I'm managing now, and getting back into writing seems to help.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! I hope I didn't lose ya before the finale! As always, thank you for your comments! I love reading them~ ^^
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
